


Undercover Boss

by arashianelf



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno's an undercover boss. Or not really undercover, he just doesn't come right out and say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Boss

**Author's Note:**

> The feeling you get when your last paper is over is awesome. I wrote this in the middle of exam period, and made a promise to myself to only post it after my exams ended. So, here you go! Two more drabbles coming up!

 

**the end.**

Nino and Sho walk into the large ballroom already occupied by all of the company's people. They spot Jun and Aiba immediately, with the latter chattering away as usual and Jun indulging him. They slowly make their way through the crowd, reaching the pair just as someone announces on the stage at the front, "Thank you all for coming tonight. As you may all know, today is the second anniversary since our company started.

“As such, our CEO would like to address all of you in recognition of all your efforts. May we invite our CEO up on stage!" Everyone claps as they wait in anticipation for their CEO to appear. When the man finally make his way up, everyone claps for the person that allowed them to have this job today,  except for four people, who are gaping at the man standing up on stage.

Only one thing is running through their minds now, and that is: _HE'S THE BOSS?!_

**the beginning.**

Two men walk into the lobby of the office building of the company called Arashi. They specialize in creating helpers for people, or as the people of Japan call them, the helper bots. Now, these two men received a phone call three days ago, telling them that they had been accepted into the company.

They of course rushed to tell their friend, Jun, who was already working in the company in Human Resources. When they first applied for jobs at the company, they pleaded for Jun to help them, but he told them to make it in themselves and left them to it. And well, eventually, they did.

So they got back at Jun by making him show them around and ask him questions that slowly pushed him to the point of madness and irritation. There's one moment that one of the men clearly remembers. He's about to ask another stupid question when he sees _him_.

"Who's that?" he asks Jun. Jun tells him that that's Sakurai from the Finance department. "I really admire his work efficiency, too. Nino, what are you thinking?" Jun asks him. "Oh, nothing," Nino replies, observing the man as he walks.

He may look like a paper pusher, but Nino can see defined muscles from where the suit pulls tight as he walks.

**how they meet.**

It's been six months since they've started working at Arashi. All Nino has done in those six months are as follows: Rejecting Aiba's crazy ideas for helper bots (how did he get the chief designer position again?) and learning as much as he can about one Sakurai Sho.

Surprisingly, his job as Chief Engineer does not involve much. Of course, he does have to start actually making things when Aiba finally gives him an idea that he can work with, but Aiba hasn't yet, so he spends his time playing his games.

(Nino likes to say that if Aiba weren't so busy staring at Jun with hearts in his eyes and just confessed already he would be able to produce good ideas but that just gets him a frantic round of hitting on the shoulder as Aiba hits him while looking around wildly to ensure that no one heard that.)

Just then, Jun himself walks up to them with two people behind him. Nino observes the short, tanned man standing next to Sakurai. "Nino, Aiba-san, this is Sakurai Sho and Ohno Satoshi. Sho-kun, Ohno-kun, these are Aiba Masaki and Ninomiya Kazunari," Jun introduces. They’re told that Ohno is part of the company as well, but even Sho doesn’t know his exact job. He just… turns up.

Within the first ten minutes of sitting down in a restaurant, Ohno and Nino are talking to each other as if they're long lost buddies and not people that they just met. Nino, however, notices that Ohno never seems to laugh, even though he’s managed to get the others to. (He’s not thinking about how cute Sho looks when he laugh. _He’s not._ )

**how they get together.**

Ohno, Jun and Aiba tolerate three months of Sho and Nino avoiding the painfully large elephant in the room, namely the biggest crushes that they have on each other, before they break. Jun gets Aiba to bring Sho and Ohno to get Nino and books two tables, one at a cheap restaurant that sells hamburgers and one across the street which meets Jun's high standards of food and restaurant service.

Sadly, for the two brightest people that Jun has ever met, it takes them maybe five minutes to realise that they're being set up on a date. When they do, they glance at each other and just start talking, as they always do.

Jun knows the two of them, and knows that they'll confess in incredibly roundabout ways but still understand each other clearly. After another five minutes of observing Ohno and Aiba are giggling at their success and Jun just wants to eat.

Aiba quickly also orders his food and they both look at Ohno, who just smiles and says that he has something on and needs to go. Before he does, he passes both Jun and Aiba a slip of paper and puts another slip of paper in the center of the table, before leaving. When they open the piece of paper in their hands, they either cough awkwardly or blush and start giggling.

Then they open the piece of paper that is sitting in the center of the table and Aiba just blurts out his confession. Jun tells him that he does return his feelings in his own way and they have dinner then. It isn't until they're leaving the restaurant that Jun realises that Ohno set them up to have a date too, _the sly bastard_.

The pieces of paper remain on the table, and makes the waitress coo when she sees what's written on them. Two have 'He likes you too.' written on it and one has 'You both like each other, now date.'

(When Nino hears about it from Ohno, he's torn between laughing at them and sighing in relief because he won't have to go through the pain that is watching his two best friends crush on each other, oblivious to the other's crush on them.)

**the beginning of the end.**

Two days later all four of them receive in the mail an invitation to the second year anniversary of Arashi's establishment. It's a formal event.

**the end of the end.**

"YOU'RE THE BOSS?" Jun exclaims when the four of them finally get Ohno alone. Their oldest nods, face breaking into a grin. "Hid it well, didn't I?" he said, smugly. Sho's speechless. Aiba's vibrating on the spot, as if he wants to hug Ohno but knows that Jun _(his boyfriend!)_ will totally smack him if he does it in a setting like this. Nino just gapes at him, until...

"You set us all up together! You sly bastard!"

Ohno laughs, then.  



End file.
